


Under the Mistletoe

by Amystis



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, One Shot, Short One Shot, just the squad being festive and cozy, sleepy nezushi, sneaky Inukashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amystis/pseuds/Amystis
Summary: Inukashi finds Shion and Nezumi asleep on Christmas Eve and decides to give them a special present.
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Smol, cozy, Nezushi Christmas fic for the [No. 6 Secret Santa 2020 event](https://no6secretsanta.tumblr.com/post/638578372387209216/under-the-mistletoe) ~ 
> 
> I hope you like it^0^

Inkuashi removed the boiling pot from the plate. Steam drifted towards their face and warmed their cheeks as they placed some teabags inside. The red color floated out and spread inside the water. Slowly, the aroma of cinnamon and fruits filled the kitchen.

Inukashi snuggled into their sweater. They looked out the kitchen window at the city of No. 6. A white blanket was covering houses, lamps and streets. The little flakes, that were responsible for this, continued to fall from the sky. The snow sparkled in the shine of various candles and Christmas lights.

For a few minutes, Inukashi just stared at the scene in awe. This was so beautiful, just like a picture out of a fairy tale. A smile had appeared on their lips and it stayed on when a dog started tugging at their pants. They poured the tea into a kettle and made their way back to the living room.

When entering, they could not help but gaze at the Christmas tree in the corner. A majestic fir – Inukashi did not even know where trees that beautiful could grow – with lush green needles. Various decorations, one shining brighter than the next, were encircling the branches, all the way to the shimmering star ruling on top. There was even a Christmas decoration that looked like a little dog. Inukashi was especially proud of it. Amidst the stars, and baubles and garlands, several scraps of paper were swaying back and forth. Those were Shion’s and Nezumi’s contributions to the Christmas tree. They had written their favorite literature quotes down and hung them between the regular decoration.

Speak of the devil, Inukashi turned their attention towards the sofa and their smile grew even wider. Shion and Nezumi had fallen asleep, lying stretched out on the couch, embracing each other. Carefully, Inukashi placed the kettle on the small table in the middle of the room. The boys continued to sleep soundly, their breaths in sync. Struggling not to laugh out loud, Inukashi caught a glimpse at Nezumi’s face. Would you look at that! His face was so peaceful, like a little puppy that had fallen asleep! Back in the slums, that guy would have slept with a knife under his head instead of a pillow but now in Shion’s arms he looked like nothing in the world could harm him.

Seeing them asleep like this, absolutely content and at ease just by each other’s presence, Inukashi remembered a particular holiday tradition they had heard of before. Smirking, they snuck around the room and grabbed something out of a box with Christmas decoration.

The red berries looked lush and sweet, despite being made out of plastic and the bow had a dashing crimson colour, beaming in the candlelight. When the green leaves were already swaying above Shion’s and Nezumi’s head, Inukashi put extra effort not to make any sound. They pinned the green bundle onto the couch just above the two sleeping faces, then Inukashi signaled the dog to come to their side.

Together they hurried to the carpet in front of the Christmas tree, kicking the leftover wrapping paper away. Grabbing a blanket, Inukashi laid down and snuggled up against the dog’s fur then covered both of their bodies with the blanket, pretending to be asleep. Through one open eye they peeked at the sofa, where Nezumi was slowly starting to shift. The noise of Inukashi running must have woken him up. Ruffling through his messy hair (Inukashi wished they could take a picture and tease him about that later!) Nezumi sat up. The green leaves stroke his cheek, and he froze. For a moment, Nezumi looked startled then he smiled. His smile was so warm and sincere, Inukashi was sure, they had never seen him like this before! Nezumi bent forward and pressed a kiss on Shion’s lips. The dog raised an ear in surprise, Inukashi buried their face deeper in the fur and grinned widely. Their plan had worked! And how well it had worked too! The kiss had woken Shion up, and he returned the favor by gently kissing Nezumi’s cheek. His blush almost made the snake marks on his cheek disappear. Yet his red face was no match to his bright smile. Shion and Nezumi both sat up, eying the mistletoe that had been pinned to the sofa.

“I didn’t know you could be so romantic. When did you put it there?” Shion whispered and leant his head against Nezumi’s shoulder.

Nezumi raised an eyebrow, “Me? I thought you hung that thing up.”

They stared at the mistletoe in confusion. Under the blanket, Inukashi’s body was shaking from laughter. After a few giggles, they decided it was time to show a reaction. Before Shion and Nezumi could get wind that they had been faking to be asleep, Inukashi rose from under the blanket with a long, exaggerated yawn. They rubbed their eyes and mumbled in the sleepiest voice they could manage, “Merry Christmas, guys.”

Shion and Nezumi grabbed the mistletoe, enclosing it in their hands. Smiling, they replied, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
